


A Song For You

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Musical Instruments, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is surprised by what he finds when he is awoken one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this all came about because Courtney and I were playing with my LotR trivia cards and one question asked what object of Thorin’s is seen in Bilbo’s book in FotR and it was his harp.I had been cracking jokes all night about shipping Thorin/Bilbo so I starting joking around that Thorin would woo Bilbo with his harp. Well then I actually saw the film and I got bombarded by feelings and I realized I actually did want to write this and Courtney also pressured me

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield was resting deep in the forest close to the Carrock and they were indulging in some much needed respite. The group had had a tiring past few days and were all eager to take advantage of the slower pace they were now traveling since the trials in the mountains. They also knew that soon they would be coming upon Mirkwood and there was no doubt that the wizard, hobbit, and dwarves would face any number of dangers inside that dark wood. 

It was in the middle of this peaceful night when Bilbo Baggins suddenly awoke. He had been doing this regularly throughout the journey so far, he had not yet become accustomed to sleeping on the hard ground and he still yearned for his lovely bed in his smial back in Hobbiton. As he lay on the ground staring at the patches of stars he could see through the canopy of branches he considered going on a short walk and he wondered if these parts were dangerous, even though the company had not encountered any ferocious creatures lately. Besides, he had his magic ring and hobbits could walk without making hardly any sound, there could not have been that much danger for a short walk to help quiet his mind. It was during this pondering when his pointed ears quirked as they caught a few notes of music. 

“How odd, why would there be music playing in a place like this? Our maps showed no settlements nearby,” thought Bilbo. 

Bilbo got up from his pallet and looked around at the sleeping dwarves, none of them disturbed by notes drifting through their camp. Gandalf was nowhere in sight, which was not an unusual occurrence. Bilbo concluded that he probably had some strange wizard dealings and he just hoped he would be back by morning.

It was then that Bilbo remembered that Thorin was on watch duty for Balin was still sound asleep and he was to relieve Thorin halfway through the night. The strange music would not have gone unnoticed by the dwarf prince and Bilbo went off towards the boulder at the edge of the camp where Thorin settled in for his shift. 

As Bilbo came closer to Thorin, the music became louder and in the dark Bilbo could make out the dwarf’s shape. On his lap rested a small harp and currently Thorin was expertly plucking at the taunt strings. Now that Bilbo had found the source of the music he found the tone of the music to be rather peaceful, and possibly a little sad. He could not see Thorin’s face and he did not know what would have caused him to play such a tune in the dead of night. After the run-in with Azog and the embrace that Thorin and him had shared at the Carrock, Bilbo was much more comfortable around the dwarf prince. Bilbo trusted him and he believed in the quest he had undertaken and in the past few days he had felt drawn to their leader in ways that rather confused the small hobbit. 

Bilbo suddenly realized how rude of him it was to be spying on the dwarf prince and he decided to make his presence known with a loud cough. Thorin suddenly stopped his plucking and turned quickly to face the hobbit. He visibly relaxed when he saw that the intruder was not a threat to the Company, but was only their tiny burglar displaying his much lauded stealth skills. 

“What are you doing awake at such an hour, halfling?” asked Thorin gruffly. 

“Well I couldn’t sleep but now I’m admiring your playing. I would never have pegged you as a harpist, I’ll tell you that.” 

“And why would you say that?” asked Thorin as he quirked an eyebrow at the hobbit. 

“It seems like such a peaceful and calm instrument for such a mighty warrior as one such as yourself. I suppose I would think you would be more comfortable playing something much more dramatic and louder than just a small harp,” said Bilbo.

Thorin was now fully turned towards him and Bilbo could make out the fine details that had been carved into the instrument.

“If it is not too rude of me to ask, why bring a harp along on your quest? I would think it would be considered a burden,” said Bilbo. 

Thorin regarded the hobbit for a moment and then looked down at the harp, “Harps are considered a noble and respected instrument among my people. In the old days, you could hear them being played all throughout Erebor and it was part of my princely duties to learn to play the instrument. I almost did not bring it but the others insisted that I must have it when we reclaim our homeland and I suppose they wanted some entertainment along the way. If anything it makes the time in my watch shift go faster.” He suddenly looked up and made eye-contact with Bilbo, “You said you were admiring my playing? I have been told that I am quite talented, though that may be only out of respect for my title,” he said with a smirk. 

Bilbo suddenly blushed to see the dwarf smiling at him, even though he was not sure why. “Oh no no, you are a wonderful player! And I would never say such things just out of respect. I almost wish you would play more often, I would think it would help put minds at ease. But I know that our journey is not very suitable for these types of activities.” 

Thorin regarded the hobbit warmly,”Here I will play you a song that is not often heard since the fall of Erebor. Maybe it will help ease your mind and help sleep return to you.” 

Thorin then went back to plucking at the strings and the notes that the harp produced were very light and calming. They gave Bilbo feelings of hope and he could almost imagine Thorin in his rightful place deep in the Lonely Mountain playing the harp for his devoted subjects, even though Bilbo had never seen the dwarf’s home land and could not clearly picture the grand halls. 

Suddenly Bilbo felt very awkward just standing there shifting back and forth from foot to foot and he moved to sit down against the boulder that Thorin was currently sitting on. He leaned back against the rock and let the music wash over him and relieve him of his heavy thoughts. Bilbo started to relax and sleep began to invade his mind. His eyes began to grow heavy and his head lolled and suddenly came into contact with what could only be Thorin’s knee. Bilbo tensed and before he could decide on what action to take the music faltered. The hobbit thought that the dwarf prince would simply move or possibly even kick Bilbo but then he felt a hand gently card through his hair. The tender action shocked Bilbo but he could not help instinctively pressing into the touch as Thorin played with his curls. Bilbo had not experienced such tenderness in so long and Thorin was the probably one of the last people he would expect it from, but Bilbo could not deny that he did possibly have feelings for the dwarf that went beyond simple friendship and loyalty. He had after all felt so safe in his arms during their embrace. He had to hold in a sigh as he felt Thorin’s finger lightly outline his pointed ear. Bilbo then felt Thorin stroke his cheek with the back of hand once before returning to his playing. Bilbo smiled to himself and wondered if maybe sleep had already overcome him and he did not notice and it was all a sweet dream, but then unconsciousness did claim him. 

The rustlings of the dwarves making breakfast awoke Bilbo as he cracked open his eyes. He was still laying against the boulder, but he was now laid out on the ground and his pillow from his pallet was under his head. As he got up and gathered his things, some of the dwarves cast him strange looks but they did not say anything about his placement and they only wished him a good morning with smiles. 

As he was gathering his things, he saw a ruffled Balin approach Thorin who was eating his meager breakfast by the small fire.

“Why did you not wake me for my shift? You did not have to spend the entire on watch.”

Thorin replied,”It seemed like a good night to play my harp, and I suppose the night just passed too quickly. My mind was occupied elsewhere.”

“You were playing your harp in the dead of night all alone? That’s a shame, you hardly ever play anymore, I miss the beautiful music you used to produce,” said Balin. 

“I think I will only play on special occasions now,” replied Thorin curtly and then continued on with his breakfast. 

Bilbo smiled down at his pack. He might be small and not very adept at anything, but he inspired a dwarf prince to play beautiful music and in that moment he felt pretty special.


End file.
